


Mysticism of a Stormcaller

by Alyxaundrya



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Game: Destiny: Rise of Iron DLC, Plaguelands (Destiny), Pre-Red War (Destiny), SIVA (Destiny) - Freeform, The Tower (Destiny), Venus (Destiny)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyxaundrya/pseuds/Alyxaundrya
Summary: The story of an Awoken Warlock named Eryn. The story follows the Warlock and her Ghost as they do typical, non-main character Guardian things
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. A Spark of Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very start of this Guardian’s journey so it starts off a bit slow

Eryn had a restless, sleepless night. She’d hit a wall in her research. As she sat in the cafeteria absentmindedly eating her breakfast she noticed that a confused looking Hunter had sat across the table from her. As Eryn focused she realized the annoying noise she heard was coming from the Hunter in front of her 

“Whats on your mind Warlock?” the Hunter spoke with a slight southern accent “Thinking about what happened to your Queen?” 

Eryn glared at the Hunter “I am not Reefborn therefore she is not my Queen, and if you must know I am..” the Warlock shook her head “You wouldn’t understand Hunter, all you care for are your knives and your trophies”

The Hunter continued as though she didn’t care for a response “My name’s Pallous, friends call me Spark. I’ve watched so many of your matches in the Crucible. I never thought that I’d look up to a Warlock but you, youre different.”

“Am I now?” The Warlock said, slightly amused. 

“Yes! The way you wield Arc Light is mesmerizing. Ooh!” The Hunter’s voice was ablaze with excitement “Like that one time, when your team was trailing and you alone faced off against all 6 of the opposing team and you wiped them out slingin’ Arc everywhere!”

Eryn scratched the back of her head nervously, her blue flowing hair in its usual peculiar updo, she felt the swirls on her cheek darken with the slightest bit of embarrassment, she’d never been complimented to this extent before and especially not by a Hunter. 

“Oh. It was a play anybody could have made” Eryn replied modestly.

“If you don’t mind, I’d like for you to teach me a thing or two about Arc Light. I know you probably have books and things to get to but I can throw some glimmer in for your trouble. What do you say? Help me out?” The Hunter said with unbridled hope in her eyes.

Eryn thought for a moment, she didn’t have much scheduled for the day. “Fine, you can help me with my Patrols for the day and in return, I will give you some pointers” 

“Thank you so much” Pallous jumped from the table “Are you ready right now?”

Eryn nodded as she joined comms with the Hunter wondering if the headache was worth the help.  
_________  
In the Plaguelands, the pair set out and finished all but one of their assignments in under an hour with relative ease thanks to the resourceful and impatient Hunter. As the Hunter and Warlock sat in a pile of snow atop a rock the Hunter broke the silence 

“Y’know I think we could get more intel the closer we got” 

The Warlock answered her almost regretting bringing her along “Shiro told us to watch and tag the Wizard as it comes out of the cave. No shooting, just watching” 

Eryn looked over at Pallous who seemed jittery. The Hunter stood up and took a few steps back and sprinted full speed and jumped off the rock summoning the power of Arc and channeling it into her hands and forming a glowing knife made of pure Arc Light. 

Once realization hit Eryn yelled “Spark! Get your ass back here!” 

By then it was too late, the Hunter hit the snow unnaturally graceful as she danced and sliced through the endless hordes of Hive, Eryn watched waiting to have to jump down to inevitably revive the Hunter. This went on for minutes. 

Pallous laughed maniacally over the comms as she finished off the Wizard “Hey Shiro! We took care of your little Hive problem!” 

The exo thanked Pallous over comms. At this point Eryn floats down and lands next to her partner. “Are all Hunters like you?” the Warlock said as the transmatted her helmet off

“Nope. I’m one of the more tame ones!” Pallous said out of breath as she took her helmet off and tossed it in the snow “You sounded worried about me Warlock. You got feelings for me huh?” 

The swirls under Eryn’s cheeks darkened “No. I just did not want to compromise the intel” the Awoken seemed taken aback by the bold comment made by the Hunter. The Warlock definitely regretted agreeing to help this Hunter  
_________  
“No. It is not like that at all.” Eryn said as the Hunter made tickling gestures with her fingers

“I know this is how you Stormbringers do it” Pallous giggled and stopped as the Warlock began to speak

“Stormcaller.” she corrected “It is more than just moving your hands and hoping the Arc Light flows. Warlocks are more attuned to the storm, to wield the raw Arc energy, not like the Titans who’s Arc is unleashed and uncontrollable. Warlocks have a sort of finesse. Hunters channel their Arc Light into weapons. Have you read about the Arcstriders? Hunters who combined their Arc Light with various martial weapons to enhance their fighting capabilities? Not too dissimilar to how you channel your Light into you knife” Eryn looked at the Hunter inquisitively

“Uhh. I don’t read much.” Pallous said dismissively “Hey how do ya have the Arc flowing through your gloves like that?” 

The Warlock looked to her hands, she’d never thought much about the gloves she’d purchased from the mysterious visitor so many weeks ago. “They are called ‘The Impossible Machines’ the gloves empower my Arc Light and allow me to-” 

Pallous almost jumped out of her skin with excitement “Ya gotta let me try them on! Please please please please please!” 

Eryn thought for a moment then proceeded to take her gloves off “Now Spark, If you hurt yourself that’s on you I will not-”

“Yeah yeah” Pallous said as she quickly took her gloves off and tossed them aside and slipped the Warlock’s gloves on and fastened them “Whoa!” she exclaimed

Eryn felt a slight smile form as she took a few steps back. 

As Pallous summoned her Arc Blade she exploded and disintegrated with a flash of Arc energy. When Pallous was revived she promptly gave the Warlock her gloves back

“You knew that would happen didn’t you?” Pallous ran her hands through her hair which looked more like Arc Lightning than usual

“I did” Eryn nodded “I would have explained how to properly use them if you would not have been so hasty to try them”

“I bet you enjoy taking things slow huh?” the Hunter flirted “It’s a Warlock thing ain’t it?”

Eryn was less than amused with the childish behavior that this Hunter displayed but she couldn’t help but find the woman endearing. Clearing her throat the Warlock continued with her lessons


	2. Dampened Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eryn’s story continues

“Ghost, how much time do I have?” Eryn said as she sat down in the pilot seat of her ship

[Looks like a storm is on its way in, may I suggest we hurry? Your little teaching session went on longer than it should have and-] 

Eryn waved her hand dismissively at her floating companion as she set course for the Last City and relaxed checking her datapad to see if anything was scheduled for the upcoming week.  
______  
Arriving at the Tower, Eryn transmatted out of her ship and walked towards the Tower Plaza, Pallous caught up to her

“More classes next week?” Pallous looked up at the taller Warlock as they walked from the Hangar together

Eryn couldn’t help but admit that she’d enjoyed the company and the thought of having an apprentice, a Hunter at that, intrigued her “Sure thing Spark. I will link up with you later I have business to take care of”

“Oh fine.” Pallous feigned sadness as they walked through the Plaza “Just leave me here in the rain”

Eryn waved goodbye as she walked away and the pair went their separate ways. With that out of the way, the Warlock made her way towards her Vanguard as to not be late for meeting she had planned. 

Eryn walked down the stairs to the Hall of the Vanguard, Eris had packed up and left a few weeks ago so Eryn didn’t have to greet the reclusive Hunter. She passed Shaxx who greeted her.

“Ah!! The Brightest Lightning in the Sky, care to setup up a Crucible match? Give these rookies some hands on training.” 

Eryn grinned “Not today, too much business to take care of. Also, try something new. That nickname is not appealing or marketable” 

As the Awoken arrived at the Hall of the Vanguard there was an unfamiliar air of tension as people moved with purpose from screen to screen. Approaching, Eryn was greeted by her good friend Cayde-6, the Hunter Vanguard.

“Hey, I know why you’re here but this really isn’t the best of times” the Exo said, unnaturally serious

Eryn snorted “Yeah sure, I have waited weeks to just get in here if Ikora can not make time for things she has scheduled that is not my fault” the Warlock walked over to her Vanguard and waited to be addressed.

“Hello Eryn, I apologize but I don’t have time for this today. Come back tomorrow at the same time” Ikora didn’t give any chance for Eryn to respond as she walked away and continued with her business.

“I told you so” Cayde said quietly as Eryn passed him on her way out

Defeated, Eryn continued walking and made her way out. As she walked she brushed passed someone who had made a name for themselves fighting all of Humanity’s enemies, a female Exo named Zanzi-1, who was having an intense conversation with her Ghost.

“Listen Snow, I’d like to get back to the Temple as soon as possible so tell Ikora what you need to and let’s just get back there okay? No unnecessary chitchat” Zanzi-1 spoke with a frustrated tone to her Ghost

[I know Mom. As I said before it could be nothing but I feel like the Vanguard should know regardless] the Ghost known as Snow chirped in a higher pitched feminine tone, very uncommon among Ghosts.

Eryn walked out of earshot, but she glanced over her shoulder to see the Titan and Warlock Vanguard rush to speak with this ‘Savior of Humanity’. Feeling slighted by the fact that Ikora dismissed her so quickly while this Hunter could come and go as she pleased the Warlock continued with her duties for the day, one of which sent her searching through the City’s markets  
_________  
That afternoon was a cold and rainy one the streets were barren as the storm set upon the city. The market was empty aside from a single Warlock, Eryn. Rushing from stall to stall in search of something. 

“Are you sure it’s here?” she asked her ghost frantically 

[That’s what the listing said earlier when we were doing patrols around the Plaguelands. I told you we should have came as soon as I saw it] 

After searching and getting soaked from head to toe, her flowing hair laid flattened on her head, the Warlock let out a defeated sigh, opening her palm the Guardian’s ghost appeared “To my ship please I need to clear my head”

On her ship, Eryn seethed with uncharacteristic anger as she sat in orbit. She thought about the times that “chosen Guardian” and her fireteam told stories in the Tower’s cafeteria about the defeat of Oryx and his son or about the time they raided the Vault of Glass. But more recently they haven’t been around the Tower, they were Iron Lords now. Eryn knew it was just an honorary title, she knew she could defeat any of the supposed “Lords” in the Crucible any day yet she still felt excluded. They were all Guardians but those group of Guardians were treated like they had saved the world alone. As Eryn thought about the events that unfolded over the week she remembered the look on Ikora’s face as the “Iron Lady” Zanzi-1 came into the Vanguard meeting room with no appointment when she’d waited a week to get a 10 minute conversation. She remembered how she was dismissed as the Titan and Warlock Vanguard turned their attention to the exo. The energy under her skin swirled knowing she missed her chance to ask Ikora about her research, her ghost sat quietly as to not add to the frustration. 

“Take me to the Reef. I need to shoot something. Tell Variks to prep the arena” Eryn said to her Ghost

[Shouldn’t we just see if you can get into a Crucible match instead?] the Ghost asked?

“No. I need to kill something. I need to feel the feeling of taking the life of something. To the Reef! Now!”

The Ghost fell silent and with a swoosh the ship took off. Upon arriving at the Vestian Outpost Eryn headed towards Petra. 

Without looking up from her data-pad “Do you need something” Petra asked. As she looked up she recognized the tall Warlock “Cousin!” she exclaimed with anticipation “Did you figure it out?” 

Eryn remained quiet as she checked the bounty board. Petra knew by the expression she held that she hadn’t.

“Well, not all hope is lost” Petra said after the silence became unbearable “You could always check the Academy in the Ishtar Sink. I’ve heard that there are parts of the libraries still intact. You might have better luck finding it that way” 

The Warlock’s face lit up, she hadn’t thought about that at all “Thanks Petra!” Eryn summoned her ghost and disappeared. “No one ever stays to talk” Petra said to herself as she resumed her work.  
________  
[I think we should head back to the tower. It is getting pretty late there and you haven’t had a good nights sleep] the Ghost sounded worried as it spoke to the Warlock who was knee deep in books strewn across the floor. 

“I will be fine. It has to be here somewhere” Eryn said with a slight tinge of irritation in her voice, she’d been angry with her Ghost for the past few hours

[Well I was just thinking...] the ghost trailed off

“See, that’s your problem you think-” as Eryn began to speak she felt weakness spread through her body and she collapsed in the pile of books. 

The Warlock slowly came back to consciousness and looked around to find her ghost, who was inactive on the floor of the library. 

Eryn stood up she felt the absence of her light. “Ghost! Wake up!” she shook the shell of the Ghost which had no effect. Eryn was a resourceful Warlock but without her Light or her Ghost she wondered if she could survive.


	3. Unlikely Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stranded on Venus without her Light, Eryn has to become resourceful to survive

“Oh by Traveler’s Light!” Screamed the Warlock as she missed her shot on an animal she’d been tracking.

It had been 5 days since she lost her light and her patience was wearing thin. She hadn’t seen another soul, Guardian or Eliksni it seemed as though Venus had been abandoned apart from the strange Vex structures that seemed to watch her as she explored further into the Ishtar Sink. She didn’t bring any supplies from her ship so she was left wandering Venus on foot, as she walked she counted the bullets she had in her gun. Seven shots in her rifle, a golden rifle she’d earned on one of her routine trips to the Lighthouse on Mercury. With the battery of her fusion drained she wouldn’t be able to defend herself for long.

Venus’ climate was on the cooler side this time of year but the vents of sulfur made certain areas unbearably hot, Eryn found herself in one of these such areas. She knew that the gas wasn’t as toxic as it had once been but she still refused to stay around it too long. As she traversed, thoughts and regrets went through her head “Why am I here?” “Did I really need that book to prove myself to Ikora?” “What am I trying to prove?” Her thoughts were interrupted as she spotted a small scouting party of Fallen land just ahead of her. She sprinted towards a rock and took cover and instinctively went for her rifle. “Damn it.” She said to herself as she remembered how low she was on ammo. She looked at the lifeless Ghost she had slung at her hip “We will make it home and find out what’s wrong with you” Tucking the ghost into her pocket, Eryn peaked over the rock to see the Eliksni spreading out searching the area if they had weapons they were well hidden. It was at this moment the Warlock stumbled across a very very bad idea.  
_______  
Eryn took a deep breath and took her helmet off and attached it to her belt and stood out from behind the rock and slowly walked towards the seemingly unarmed scavengers, as they took notice of her she raised her hands and tried her best to speak Eliksni

“I am not enemy” she said slowly in the foreign language she’d barely learned from her days studying in the Tower’s library.

The Captain of the scavenging party drew his blades and stood in a defensive position as the Warlock approached. “I am going to die” she thought to herself as she came within 10 yards of the Captain, she didn’t recognize their colors and she was lost for words so she stood in front of them silently.

“You speak our language, Light-bearer” the Captain said gripping his swords. The Warlock thought to appeal to the aliens lust for technology, she looked at her gloves pulsating with Arc energy

“I will give you my gloves if you allow me to join your crew” Eryn said hastily in Eliksni as the Captain approached her, swords still drawn.

The Warlock felt true fear for the first time since her first death after being reborn as a Guardian.

The Fallen Captain, who would usually be taller than the average human was at eye level with her, continued his advance until he was within 5 feet of her “Please don’t kill me” she said under her breath in her language as she fell to her knees and bowed her head.

She removed her gloves and tossed them a foot in front of her without looking up. She heard the Captain take the gloves, her gloves, the one she’d purchased from the strange visitor, the gloves that she’d won so many matches in the Crucible with, her prized possession. Gone. Given away in hopes of survival.

The Captain stood over the Warlock “Stand Light-bearer. I am known as Ytaskris. You are a part of my crew. Do your work or you will not get a share of ether, hold us back and you will be executed”

Eryn stood and met the Captain’s gaze as he sheathed his swords. She didn’t know what she’d gotten herself into.


	4. Scavenging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eryn and Ytaskris go scavenging together. Will they find what they are searching for within each other? Read and find out

For the first few days Eryn was reserved, after all she was working with the enemy. Or so she thought. Although the Warlock had spent so much time fighting these aliens she never took the time to try to understand them. 

Eryn was tagging along with some members of the crew when they went out to scavenge an abandoned building in an area of Venus she’d never been to. Upon arriving the Captain addressed everyone

“Light-bearer!” Ytaskris spoke “You’re with me, the rest of you stand guard here” 

The rest of the scavenging party found positions around the entrance of the building as Eryn walked past them to follow the Captain. The Warlock followed while silently checking each room they passed, most of the ground floor consisted of dilapidated office spaces with very little in the way of tech that would be worth scavenging. After the floor was cleared the two came to a stairway. 

“Up or down?” Ytaskris asked 

In her broken Eliksni, the Warlock responded “I’d say we go up, going down would leave us trapped if we were to run into trouble.” the Awoken stopped to clear her throat. 

The foreign speech, which took the form of mostly clicks and other unnatural sounds for someone of her physiology, caused a mild amount of irritation to her throat, along with drinking from Venus’s slightly acidic water springs, Eryn had undoubtedly caused irreparable damage to her vocal chords. 

“But” Eryn resumed “Knowing how these type of places work, humans would most likely build their labs and research facilities underground. Safety says up. Curiosity says down. Your choice Ytaskris” the Warlock smirked under her helmet. 

Being marooned on Venus, she’d missed the opportunities to display her knowledgeable nature which were all too common in her days of study in the City which earned her no admiration from her peers. 

“Then we go down” Ytaskris said sheathing his swords and walking down the stairs. 

________

The Captain addressed the Warlock after a few minutes of walking in silence 

“You are strange for a Light-bearer, your kind has killed many of mine.” Ytaskris continued down the partially flooded hallway “Yet here you and I, sworn enemies, are working together” there was a pause before the Captain spoke again “Maybe there is-” his words were interrupted by the distant sound of Vex materializing. 

As Eryn readied her rifle the Captain grabbed her with his lower arms and pulled into a corner and climbed up the wall, engaging the stealth system of his armor masking both of their presences. 

Eryn sat there in Ytaskris’s arms as the pair listened for Vex activity. 5 minutes passed. 10 minutes. After more than half an hour of pure silence Eryn found herself bored. This was as close as she’d ever been to an Eliksni and she found herself studying Ytaskris’s features. Nothing more than a rough outline was able to be made out due to the cloaking, regardless Eryn studied every detail that she could in this moment. After 20 more minutes of hiding and realizing that there was no credible threat, without warning Ytaskris dropped the Warlock. 

Landing in the flooded hallway Eryn let out an uncharacteristic yelp of surprise and fear. Disengaging his stealth Ytaskris landed next to the Warlock and offered to help her up.

“You could’ve warned me” Eryn said not masking her irritation as she grabbed the Captain’s arm and pulled herself up. 

“Where’s the fun in that Lightbearer?” Ytaskris chuckled and the pair continued scavenging the underground portion of the building, only running into the occasional stray animal as they picked the labs clean of anything of value.


	5. Ethereal Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eryn tried to find comfort in sleep, when that fails she goes to her Eliksni companion for help

Eryn had been running with the Ytaskris’s crew for a week. She’d preferred to sleep outside of the cave they called their lair, she hadn’t eaten in days which lead her to have trouble falling asleep. It was still early in the evening so the Warlock decided to go into the lair and ask her newfound companions for help.

From what Eryn could see, this crew didn’t belong to any particular house and they had no Kell, the highest leadership they had was the Ytaskris. Knowing this Eryn approached the door to Ytaskris’s throne room and waited for it to open before approaching the makeshift throne in the back of the room. Sitting atop the throne was Ytaskris who seemed to be fiddling with something which he quickly put away as he saw the Warlock approach. 

“Lightbearer” Ytaskris greeted

“Ytaskris” Eryn replied

Eryn had become better at the accent the Eliksni’s language required and her throat had gotten used to the Eliksni speech.

“Do you need something Lightbearer?”

“Food, I am lacking strength at the moment”

“Why do Lightbearers need to eat? Does the Great Machine or your Servitor not satiate you?” 

Eryn thought about Ytaskris’s words for a moment before responding “I am.. no longer a Lightbearer. My connection to the Trav-, the Great Machine has been severed and my Ghost is deactivated”

Ytaskris looked over the Lightless Guardian with sorrowful eyes. “So the Great Machine has abandoned you as well? You understand the feeling of loss that the Eliksni feel?” 

“Yes...” Eryn sighed and stared down at the floor, not wanting to think such things about the Traveler.

“Well I won’t have one of my best crew mates running around with the strength of a lowly Dreg” Ytaskris stood grabbing a canister and tossing it to the Warlock.

Eryn caught it and examined it, finding no discernible markings to indicate what it was.

“Drink and regain your strength” the Captain said as he watched the blue-skinned woman. 

Curiosity got the better of Eryn as she didn’t have her Ghost to advise her against reckless things such as this. The Warlock opened the container and drank deeply, she realized that it was ether, she’d heard rumors that the Awoken of the Reef use ether in their bars as a mix-in for adventurous drinks. As the cold liquid filled her mouth her vision blurred, she continued to drink and began teetering but pressed on regardless. Upon finishing the canister she felt herself losing her balance and as she fell over she caught a glimpse of Ytaskris charging her “I am dead” she thought as she hit the ground and lost consciousness.  
_______  
Eryn awoke in a dimly lit cave feeling dazed. Once her vision cleared the pain of a splitting headache greeted her. As the Warlock sat up she took a look around the room, she was alone in the small room with a single door on the far wall. Eryn figured she couldn’t do much in the state she was in so she opted to sleep off her headache and awakened a few hours later and make a plan to escape. 

The Warlock dreamt as she slept, the first time she has since losing her Light. The dreams were of a child, running through fields of flowers with a few clutched in her small hands. The sky wasn’t familiar to her, the air tasted different. This was a place she had never been, yet she felt like she’d known it. Eryn followed the child, keeping pace felt like running through thick mud yet the Warlock didn’t seem to fall too far behind. As Eryn followed she got a closer look at the child’s features, pale blue skin with short dark blue hair with glowing blue eyes, continuing on the child arrived at a small house and entered through the front door, Eryn followed.

“Where were you!” a commanding feminine voice said, undoubtedly the child’s mother

“I was picking flowers” the child replied walking over and standing next to her mother. 

Checking the time, the child’s mother called out “Niamos! If you don’t hurry you are going to be late on your first day!”

“Yeah! I’m coming Mom, just grabbing a few things!” yelled back a voice that could only be someone named Niamos

Eryn looked around the homestead, a small and humble living space with a set of stairs leading to a second floor. The Warlock couldn’t recognize the architectural style but she felt a certain amount of familiarity with the home. Eryn heard the sound of rushed footsteps coming down the stairs.

There was a young Awoken woman with a backpack slung over her shoulder wearing a uniform that Eryn didn’t recognize apart from the insignia of the that she’d seen on the soldiers at the Vestian Outpost. The Warlock continued inspecting Niamos and noticed her facial features looked extremely close to her own. Same skin tone, same ocean blue eyes, same dark blue hair but in a different style. 

“So? How do I look?” Niamos asked the older woman 

“You look great.” the woman responded, her voice breaking 

“Mom..” Niamos dropped her bag and rushed over to embrace her mother “I know it’s scary but everything will be okay I will make sure to call you as often as I can and visit whenever it’s allowed” 

Niamos released her mother and got down on one knee to speak to the child

“You have to take care of Mom while I’m gone okay Little One?” Niamos said

The child nodded and held her arm out “I got these flowers for you. So when you’re out in space fighting bad guys you can always have something to remind you of home” 

Niamos had tears forming in her eyes as she took the small crumpled flowers “Thank you” she said as she ruffled her younger sister’s hair

The child looked into Niamos’s eyes “Big Sister Nia?”

“Yeah?”

“Promise to tell me about all of your adventures when you come home.”

“I will tell you all about them” Niamos’s eyes were full of tears as she rolled up her left sleeve and unfastened a bracelet and placed it in the hands of the child “And here’s something to remember me by while I’m away. If you ever feel alone remember that through this, I will always be with you”

Niamos cried freely as she stood and retrieved her bag from where she dropped it. Flowers in hand the young woman made her way out of the door. Locking eyes with Eryn as she passed, in that moment thousands of images flashed through Eryn’s mind before she was jolted awake by an unnaturally loud noise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best with the dream sequence, I felt like an “Ether induced past life memory” would be a fun way for character expression


	6. Cuddles and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon waking from her dreams, Eryn is visited by her Eliksni companion Ytaskris

Eryn was jolted awake by a loud knock on the door to the room. The Warlock jumped to her feet, adrenaline rushing as the door opened. It was Ytaskris, Eryn yelled a swear in her native language. 

“My apologies.” the Eliksni spoke “I didn’t think Lightless Lightbearers so fragile. I tried to catch you before you fell. I didn’t.” 

Eryn narrowed her eyes and cleared her throat to speak in the alien language “Why am I in a prison cell?” 

Ytaskris laughed “You must have injured yourself enough to forget. This is not a cell Lightless Lightbearer these are your quarters“

“My quarters? I have never been here before”

“I assumed this is where you resided in your free time” Ytaskris said as he approached the Warlock with a decanter full of an eerie blue liquid.

“No thanks” Eryn relaxed and sat down on the pile of furs “I have had enough of your drinks”

“This is of this planet, I have seen you drink it so I thought it safe” Ytaskris said as he produced a roughly made glass, poured some of the liquid and handed the glass to Eryn

The Warlock sniffed the glass before hesitantly drinking it. Realizing it was water she drank three more cups after her first. Once Eryn’s thirst was quenched she took another look around the room, her room. The Warlock had never set foot in the room, it was barely the size of her apartment bedroom in the Tower but she liked the thought of having her own space, private from the Eliksni she found herself working with. Looking back to Ytaskris, who had been quietly studying the Warlock’s features 

“Do you hunt the wildlife here?” she asked trying to break the silence “I would prefer to hunt and eat instead of giving what you all use another try, that is if you do not mind me straying farther away from the lair.”

Ytaskris laughed “Are you sure Lightless Lightbearer? I quite liked watching you writhe unconsciously on the floor of my throne room” 

Eryn couldn’t help but smile at the outrageous comment the Eliksni made “I hear no protests from you so I think I will work on getting something to eat” 

The Warlock stood and walked towards the door but Ytaskris stopped her before she passed and placed a hand on her shoulder 

“Rest Lightless Lightbearer, I will send the Dregs out to hunt. You are a strong member of my crew, hunting for your food is beneath you” the Warlock glared at the Eliksni 

“I am still capable of hunting for myself” Eryn said before returning to her pile of furs “But if you insist, I will rest”

“Good, I will retrieve you when the underlings have returned with your food” With that the Captain turned to leave.

“Hey Ytaskris. My name is Eryn. You can call me that instead of Lightbearer”

The Eliksni gave a nod of confirmation before closing the door behind him. Eryn heard his heavy footsteps retreating down the cave and she was alone. Reaching into the satchel on her hip she pulled out her Ghost and cradled it in her hands as she laid down on her side facing the wall. Staring into its eye she spoke quietly in her native language, her voice more raspy than usual

“Hey Ghost. I miss you. I know you would not approve of any of this shit that I have gotten myself into but we will get back home. I promise we will get back home and fix you” Eryn kissed the shell of her Ghost and held it close to her chest “I love you Ghost”


	7. Meetings and “Meetings”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eryn is settling into the motions of working with the Eliksni very well after losing her Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some very NSFW content. If you’d like to skip it it’s everything between the lines of asterisks (*****) it’s one of my first serious tries at writing something NSFW so if it’s bad then that’s my excuse.

It had been 6 weeks since Eryn lost her Light. She had been with the crew of Eliksni for some time now and the crew grew exponentially in a reasonably short time, becoming closer to the size of a small House. The Warlock established herself amongst the higher ranks within the House. With Ytaskris fulfilling the role as Kell, Eryn served as something of an advisor to him. There was some discontent among the newer Eliksni and Eryn earned her fair share of scars proving herself to those who opposed her, though Eryn never killed any of the Eliksni.

Without her Light and nothing left in the weapons that she’d brought from her ship, the Warlock asked Ytaskris to train her to use the various weaponry that the Eliksni used in combat. Eryn favored the electricity imbued swords the was commonly used as a back up melee weapon for when targets got too close. During one of their days of training

“You seem to have trouble holding your blade Err-een” Ytaskris spoke as he paced around the Warlock

Eryn had been holding the blade with her arm fully extended for almost half an hour. The Warlock swore and dropped her sword

“Why is that thing so heavy? How can Eliksni carry these into battle so effortlessly?” 

Eryn was not used to the exertion she felt, using the Light she could usually sprint several kilometers barely breaking a sweat but in its absence she realized she didn’t have the endurance she once had. 

“Take time to rest, training is concluded for today” Ytaskris said as he walked next to the Warlock. 

Over the past few weeks the Eliksni had grown in size due to the consumption of more Ether, he was now 2-3 feet taller than Eryn. 

“Why are we stopping so early?” Eryn asked as she picked up her sword and returned it to the sheath on her hip “We have barely been training for an hour. Is something wrong? You seem unfocused, my Kell”

“I appreciate your concern but I assure you everything is as it should be. I have important business to attend to” Ytaskris walked to leave

Eryn followed “I will accompany you to your-”

“That will not be necessary Err-een.” Ytaskris stopped outside of the entrance of the training area “I need you to make sure that I’m not interrupted”

Eryn frowned and spoke in her native language “Great. I’m on guard duty” clearing her throat and speaking in Eliksni “Yes my Kell”  
______  
Free time was a rarity for Eryn as of late, being advisor to the Kell of a new Eliksni House was busy work. With the freedom, the Warlock spent the next few hours exploring and making a mental map of the lair, she’d only been to a handful of locations within the cave and didn’t know her way around much. Eryn enjoyed the exploration and finding her way back to the throne room seemed to be a satisfying conclusion to her expedition. 

Eryn opened the door to the throne room to speak to Ytaskris and see if his business had concluded. It had not, the Warlock walked into a meeting that the Kell had arranged, there was another Eliksni, the size of a Captain, in the room that Eryn didn’t recognize. 

The unknown Captain spoke fiercely “...It would be the best for both of us! There is a world hidden in the outer system. My scouts have told me of tech on the surface of a vast ocean” 

The Warlock felt out of place but approached and listened to the discussion 

“Mithrax” Ytaskris spoke with a tinge of irritation which grew as he continued “I am not going to join you and go along with this scheme like some desperate animal scavenging from an infested corpse. My House is strong enough even without this foolishness. Going to a world infested with Hive and throwing Eliksni lives away for something that we do not need. I will not risk the lives of the Eliksni of my House. My answer is no.”

“Ytaskris just lend me some of your soldiers and a few ships and-” Mithrax was swiftly interrupted 

“I have given you my answer. Leave. Now.” the Kell’s anger boiled to the point where he reached for the hilt of his sword. 

“Wait!” the Warlock yelled catching the attention of Ytaskris and Mithrax 

Before she could speak another word Mithrax drew his swords and charged towards Eryn, slashing at her. The Warlock managed to dodge 2 of the swipes but the following two caught her right across the chest. 

Her screams were heard throughout the caves, her robes had kept her from serious harm but the swords sent a very powerful jolt of Arc energy through her body which, unbeknownst to the attack Captain, sent Eryn into a state of calmness the likes of which she felt regularly in the Crucible when she called upon the storm. 

Before Mithrax could complete his follow up on the Warlock, with Arc flowing through her, Eryn tackled Mithrax and wrestled the swords out of his hands. The two fought, within the minute the Warlock had the large Captain pinned with his own sword to his throat 

“Yield!” she yelled out in her language before repeating it in the alien dialect. 

Eryn hadn’t felt power like this since she’d lost her Light. After a moment the Awoken stood and reached to help Mithrax to his feet, the ever-proud Captain slapped her hand away and stood on his own. 

“Mithrax, bested by a Lightless Awoken. Something of a habit of yours right?” Ytaskris laughed 

“By the right of combat you have his life. Shall you take it?” Mithrax stood awaiting his death. 

“No” Eryn said pridefully with a smile “It would be wrong to kill someone over a mere warmup.” she tossed Mithrax his sword “Next time I will not be so merciful. Now as a favor. Tell me more about this world you were speaking of”

______  
Later that evening back in her room Eryn looked at her robes as she stood next to the pile of furs that served as her bed. The attack from Mithrax, while not causing much damage to the Warlock, had ruined her robes. The left side from shoulder to waist were in tatters. Electrical scarring had marked pieces of her black standard-issue undersuit leaving it uncomfortable but still functional. Eryn looked at her empty ghost sitting next to her pile of furs and talked to it, as if it were still there 

“If you do not mind fixing these that would be great. I really love these things” the Warlock painstaking removed her armor piece by piece. 

Eryn was used to having her gear transmatted away so this process was new to her. Removing her boots the Warlock unfastened what was left of her robes and slipped them off along with her armored hand-wrappings, leaving her in her undersuit. Squeezing out of the skintight undersuit proved especially difficult for her. Eryn spent about half an hour trying to remove the suit before she gave in and began cutting the suit away from her body. The warlock started by cutting the sleeves off, freeing her arms and allowing for more flexibility. Eryn then continued by cutting just above her waistline, separating the undersuit into two articles of clothing. Setting her blade down, Eryn removed the upper half of her clothing, shivering as the cold Venusian air brushed against her bare chest. 

Sitting down, Eryn went to work on the lower half of her clothing, cutting the leggings a few inches above her knee and slipping the excess material off. Satisfied with the progress she had made, Eryn sat against the fur in her newly fashioned shorts and let out a sigh of relief.

Exhausted from the fight with Mithrax as well as the process of removing her clothing, Eryn closed her eyes and relaxed in her makeshift bed. 10 minutes passed as the Warlock just laid there focusing on the comfort she had in her own private space. That privacy was soon violated as the Ytaskris knocked on her door as it opened.

The Warlock looked at the Eliksni in horror stunned by his intrusion, a look of confusion spread across Ytaskris’s face before he spoke

“Did you shed your exoskeleton?” the Kell said as he looked at the topless Awoken with even more confusion than before. 

“By Traveler’s fucking Light!” the Warlock cursed in her language as she quickly pulled the furs over herself.

Eryn didn’t know as much about the Eliksni culture as the Reefborn Awoken but she was sure this wasn’t normal. 

After the initial shock died down the swirls around Eryn’s cheeks began to darken as she cleared her throat and spoke in Eliksni

“I do not have an exoskeleton. That was my armor, which was ruined by your friend Mithrax” the Warlock spoke quickly, thoroughly embarrassed by the events that had taken place 

Realizing what he’d done Ytaskris immediately turned around “My apologies Err-een, this was not my intention when I came to your quarters”

“What were your intentions?” the Warlock responded curiously 

Ytaskris cleared his throat “To apologize and inform you that I intend on relocating this House to a different world. I had hoped to go over the details with you”

Pulling the furs closer to her body Eryn spoke “As much as I would love to accompany you to your throne room and discuss this moving situation, I am in need of proper protection seeing as your friend destroyed what I previously wore.” smirking, the Warlock continues “I have been with your House for a while now but I still do not think that I should be seen walking around like this”

Turing around to face Eryn, Ytaskris unhooked his cloak and tossed it to the Warlock “Cover yourself with this. In my throne room I have materials that I can have fashioned into armor for you. Come with me”

Turning away once again Ytaskris waited until Eryn had wrapped herself in his cloak and the pair walked in silence to the throne room. 

Upon arrival the Kell dismissed his guards and lead Eryn to a door behind his throne, the Warlock had caught glimpses of this door but never knew what lies behind it. Ytaskris stopped and entered a code and the door opened, stepping past the Kell and walking down the short hallway and entering a room, Eryn looked around in awe at the spacious living area complete with a table containing holographic images, a glass tank holding various fish and other aquatic animals, trophies of varying degrees of value as well as a very large bed. 

Closing the door behind him and joining Eryn “These are my quarters, usually no one is allowed here but I can make an exception for this circumstance”

The Warlock nodded and continued inspecting the room as Ytaskris walked away through another door on the far side of the room. Eryn was particularly intrigued by what seemed to be bones of an Ahamkara fastened to an Eliksni breastplate, placing her hand on it Eryn could feel a slight vibration emitting from the bones. 

Returning, Ytaskris carried a bundle of clothing in his arms “I am not familiar with your measurements so I brought all of them” Ytaskris put each of the items out on his table

_______  
The Warlock looked over the various environmental suits the Kell had offered her, she spoke to herself quietly inspecting each suit

“This one is too big. This one shows too much skin.” Eryn yawned as she continued looking over he dozens of items Ytaskris presented her with. 

It was well into the night and Eryn hadn’t slept and the exhaustion was catching up to her. Yawning once more the Warlock turned to Ytaskris who had been sat on his bed silently watching the Warlock for the past hour and a half. 

“I am too tired to pick something tonight. I will return to my quarters for rest” Eryn smiled and began to walk towards the exit “Thanks for showing me your room Ytaskris”

“You may rest here Err-een, I will stand guard. Outside, I can smell that you wish to mate and would like to give you some privacy” Ytaskris laughed as he stood to his way towards the hallway that led out of the room

“WHAT!!” Eryn could feel her body heat up “What the hell does that mean!”

Ytaskris walked over and looked down at Eryn, directly in her eyes. Looking up at Ytaskris the Warlock felt her cheeks darken

“You wish to mate with me” Ytaskris put one of his hands on Eryn’s shoulder “You are fragile and I do not wish to harm you” the Kell laughed at the expression that spread across the Warlock’s face 

“I am not fragile! I can handle whatever you throw at me! Do not think just because I do not possess the Light means that-” Eryn’s rant was interrupted as the Kell placed his lower hands on the Warlock’s hips and lifted her off her feet. 

Carrying the Warlock, Ytaskris walked over to the table where Eryn had previously spent the last hours trying to choose her outfit. The Kell pushed the environmental suits to the floor and sat Eryn on the table using his upper arms, Ytaskris unwrapped his cloak from around his Awoken mate. Eryn looked up at Ytaskris with excitement and sexual lust, she definitely wanted to mate with him. As the flood of emotions ran through her, and out of her in some places, Eryn leaned back on the table and cleared her throat as she watched the Kell begin to unfasten his armor

“Ytaskris? How exactly does your mating process work? I want this but.. will it work?” 

The Kell nodded and continued undressing “I used to be part of House Wolves, many Eliksni would mate with your kind as a form of exotic pleasure”

Eryn blinked slowly and sat up “So.. I am just some kinky fetish for you?” the Warlock shook her head “This was a waste of time I should have-”

“No” the Kell answered, looking into Eryn’s eyes “I care for you Err-een. I would like to mate with you out of respect and mutual caring. But if you do not wish to stay Ytaskris will not pursue it any longer.” Ytaskris stepped from in front of Eryn

The Warlock stood and looked at Ytaskris, reaching up, Eryn wrapped her arms around the back of his head and placed a kiss on the front of his mask

“I am sorry I felt...” the Warlock let go of Ytaskris and trailed off shaking her head “It does not matter, I wish to mate with you” Eryn smirked “If you would allow me to, my Kell”  
************  
With that Ytaskris used his lower hands to work on removing the remaining pieces of his armor while Eryn managed to slip off her shorts and quickly sat back on the table, placing her hand between her legs and spreading her arousal around before dipping a finger inside and leaning back, laying down on the table. Once fully undressed, Ytaskris positioned one of his two hardened lengths at the Awoken’s wet entrance. Eryn removed her hand as Ytaskris used his upper arms to hold his mate’s hips and one of his lower arms to guide himself into the Warlock. The moment they were joined, Eryn felt a slight discomfort as her body stretched to accommodate the Kell. As Ytaskris sunk himself deeper, Eryn let out a moan of pure ecstasy. 

“Shall we stop Err-een?” the Kell asked with concern in his voice

“Don’t you dare!” the Warlock said in her language before wrapping her legs around Ytaskris’s waist and pulling him closer and deeper into her. Ytaskris grunted as he continued to push deeper until he was hilted in her, Eryn screamed out in pleasure. 

Minutes passed as Ytaskris continued to sink and withdraw himself from Eryn in a rhythm fashion. Approaching her climax, Eryn felt her insides begin to contract around the Kell’s length. This proved to be too much for Ytaskris to handle as moments later, the Eliksni let out a powerful grunt as he emptied himself deep inside the Warlock. Feeling the cool, thick liquid pump into her, Eryn came undone around Ytaskris continuing to moan uncontrollably as she rode the wave of her orgasm until she eventually crashed back down to Venus and began trying to catch her breath while looking up at her Kell.

Ytaskris wrapped his arms around the Warlock who’s body was limp after being so full of pleasure. Carrying her to his bed, Ytaskris laid back with his length still inside Eryn. 

For the next few hours, the pair continued to relieve themselves of all the pent up frustration they’d been holding onto for weeks.   
*****************  
Laying on top of Ytaskris early the next morning, Eryn smiled down at him content with the moment and closing her eyes as exhaustion washed over, quickly drifting off into the land of dreams.


	8. Dressing and Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eryn continues doing what she’s doing on Venus

Waking late in the afternoon, Eryn felt around the bed for her companion before sitting up, opening her eyes and seeing she was alone in the Kell’s private quarters. Running a hand through her messy hair the Warlock yawned and got out of the oversized bed and explored the room, taking note of everything in the main living area before checking to see where each of the doors led to. The first door was the same one Ytaskris retrieved the environmental suits from. Upon further inspection the room seemed to be some sort of general storage closet, the second door at the end of the short hallway was the exit. Eryn approach the third door, as she neared she heard what sounded like rushing water, with her curiosity peaked the Warlock opened the door to find that the room was full of steam. Eryn made her way into the room to get a better look at what it was, there was a shallow pool in the middle of the room with a geyser spraying steam and scalding hot water into the air, in the far corner there was an underground stream that slowly trickled down the rocks forming a makeshift shower. Delighted, Eryn quickly walked under the falling water and took, what was to her after the past 2 months, the best shower of her life.  
______  
Exiting the shower-room feeling refreshed the Warlock let her body dry in the Venusian air as she gathered the environmental suits that had been strewn all over the room. Looking over each of them Eryn starting taking pieces from each of them and fashioning it into something that would fit her. 

The Warlock worked diligently for the next few hours, putting together a suitable replacement for her armor. Eryn had been working in Ytaskris’s private quarters, the Kell had come to check on her progress multiple times throughout the day and bringing her food as she needed it. After hours of hard work, Eryn smiled as she put the finishing touches on her armor she took a few steps back and looked at her creation proudly. Folding her new robes up and grabbing her discarded shorts from the previous night, the Warlock went to the closet and took one of Ytaskris’s cloaks. Wrapping it around herself, Eryn rushed quickly through the throne room surprising Ytaskris and Mithrax as they discussed things quietly. The Warlock gave a shy wave and made her way to her quarters. 

Once Eryn had some privacy she looked for the upper half of her undersuit, eventually finding it next to her bed. Grabbing the garment, Eryn cut the bottom of it shorter so there was just enough material to support her breasts. Once the tailoring was done Eryn slipped on the two pieces of her undersuit and began putting on her hand-crafted Eliksni styled robes complete with a repurposed Captain-ranked helmet that Ytaskris couldn’t fit anymore. 

After getting fully dressed Eryn couldn’t contain herself as she laughed uncontrollably as she looked at herself in a reflective sheet of metal that she found when scavenging, it was to serve as a mirror.

“By Traveler I look just like an Eliksni! Minus the extra set of arms.” she laughed at the thought of surprising a fellow Guardian in the new get-up she was wearing. 

Thinking of other Guardians lead Eryn’s thoughts to that of the eccentric Human Hunter, Pallous. The woman who she considered a friend and agreed to teach, Eryn thought it another lifetime ago. Looking over to her dormant Ghost, who sat propped in the corner on her bed, the Warlock spoke quietly in her language

“I like it here Ghost... I know I owe you my life more times than I can count and I should be doing everything in my power to get you.. get us home.” the Warlock removed her helmet and sat on her bed and grabbed the Ghost and cradled it in her hands “I know what I need to do. What I should do. For the Traveler. For the Vanguard. For Humanity. I know I shouldn’t side with the ‘enemy’ but these Eliksni welcomed me. They’ve help me survive”

Eryn sat in silence for a few minutes as tears flowed from her eyes. Speaking again barely above a whisper

“I haven’t forgotten about you..” Eryn slipped her Ghost into her pocket. 

Laying on her bed, the Warlock reached over to where she’d dropped Ytaskris’s cloak and wrapped herself in it and quietly drifted off to sleep.  
_____  
Eryn woke in the middle of the night dreading what she would have to do. Getting out of bed, the Warlock made her way to Ytaskris’s throne room. As the door opened she walked past the guards and made her way behind the throne and knocked on the door loudly until it was answered. 

Ytaskris spoke as the door opened “I have told you, I am not to be-”

Seeing Ytaskris Eryn began to cry and threw her arms around the Kell without saying a word. Sensing her emotions, Ytaskris brought the Warlock into his quarters to comfort her. 

______  
A little over two hours later, Eryn lay naked on top of Ytaskris in the dim light that is emitting from the holographic images on the table. After a few more minutes of silence Eryn speaks quietly “I have to leave soon..”

“Hush Err-een, you may rest here tonight” Ytaskris responded in a gentle tone

“No, my Kell. I must leave this House, I do not belong here. As much as I wish I did, I wish I could stay here, at your side as you rule this House” Eryn began to cry “We both know that is not possible. I must return to Earth and find out what is wrong with my connection to the Great Machine.”

The Kell was silent for a moment “You do not need the Great Machine Err-een. You are stronger in it’s absence, I do not want to see you go and as your Kell I can forbid it.” Ytaskris sighed “But I will do no such thing. I understand the feeling that you have, the need to do something different just as I have no desire to lead this House any longer.”

Sitting up and looking down at her Kell “What? You want to give up on everything you have built? Leave the House? No. I can not allow you to do that”

Ytaskris laughed softly “Are you the Kell now Err-een? Shall I spend another hour showing you your place”

Eryn felt her cheeks darken as she sat there quietly Ytaskris continued “I do not wish to become a Great Kell. Great Kells become prey for Lightbearers and I would prefer to keep my head. Once the House is relocated and settled I will make my exit and allow Mithrax to become Kell”

“Why him?” Eryn asked puzzled as to why Ytaskris would give up his House to someone who attacked her 

“Mithrax tires of fighting to destroy the Great Machine, as do I. We think alike even if he does not yet know it. He has doubts about House Dusk’s survival and wants to break ties”

“Then why was he insisting on you helping him scavenger ruins in the ocean moon, Titan?” Eryn questioned, recalling the earlier conversation she had with Mithrax after defeating him

“I do not know, nor do I care. I have agreed to let some of my Eliksni go with him to this moon, you will be accompanying Mithrax as well Err-een.” Ytaskris said resting his lower arms on his mate

“Why is that? Why send me on a mission that you said you did not want to waste Eliksni lives on?” Eryn spoke with slight irritation in her voice 

“My Eliksni will not follow him blindly but they trust and respect you. You will command a skiff as my Baroness and keep my Eliksni in line” Ytaskris looked into Eryn’s eyes “On the way to this moon you shall return to Earth, fix your servitor and reclaim your power from the Great Machine. Then you shall proceed to aid Mithrax and report back to me. Can you handle that, Baroness Err-een?”

Eryn sat up and looked down at Ytaskris as she processed the orders she was given. This solved both of her problems, she’d be able to reconnect to the Traveler as well as continue her relationship with Ytaskris. 

Smiling down at her Kell, Eryn nodded her head “It will be done my Kell”

“Good” Ytaskris said as he sat up and grabbed Eryn’s arms with his upper arms “Now I shall mark you so you will not lose sight of who your Kell is”

Standing, Ytaskris lifted Eryn up with her arms above her head and pinned her against the cave wall and began placing shallow bites along her neck, shoulders, and along her waistline. When the Kell finished with the markings, small streams of blood trickled down Eryn’s body from the dozens of holes made by Ytaskris’s razor sharp teeth, satisfied with his work the Kell went about teaching the Baroness her place.  
_______  
Over the next week the Warlock prepared herself for the return to Earth, not as a Guardian, but as a Baroness of an unnamed Eliksni house. In the days leading up to her departure Eryn spent her time during the day at Ytaskris’s side in his throne room and at night she spent the time very passionately in the Kell’s bed. 

Finally the day had come. Eryn was to leave in the early hours of the morning, any other morning she’d be fast asleep in the arms of her Kell but today there was no time for that. 

Ytaskris watched Eryn as she sleeps on top of him before he gently shakes the Warlock from her sleep “Baroness, it is time” he said softly

Eryn sat up, rubbing her eyes and yawning “I know my Kell” the Warlock said solemnly

Getting off of Ytaskris, Eryn made her way to the spot where she had undressed the night before and proceeded to slip on her undergarments before she began to fasten the robes and armor across her body. 

“Do not let sadness take hold Baroness, you will not be gone for long” Ytaskris said as he stood and re-equipped his clothing and armor 

“I know. I just hate the thought of leaving here. Leaving you” Eryn held her helmet under her arm and looked at Ytaskris before turning to leave

“There is one more thing Baroness” Ytaskris spoke as he walked to the wall that housed the majority of his trophies “Seeing as you discarded your weaponry soon after you got here I took it upon myself to restore it” the Kell reached into a cabinet and produced the golden rifle that Eryn had brought with her to Venus months ago

“My Kell.” Eryn said as Ytaskris placed the rifle in her hands 

“I made some slight modifications to it. I did not know what kind of ammunition your rifle fired so I tampered with the firing mechanism to allow it to fire shock projectiles, similar to the rifles Eliksni use.”

The Warlock inspected the wiring that covered her golden ‘Blind Perdition’ pulse rifle and noticed that the trigger was missing, replaced by a battery which all of the wiring was connected to. 

“My Kell. Not to sound ungrateful but without a trigger how do I fire this?” Eryn looked around the rifle for any discernible activation method

Ytaskris laughed “You will need these. After seeing what you did to poor Mithrax when you had electricity running through you I made some modifications to these as well”

Looking up Eryn saw that Ytaskris had the gloves that she’d given to him as an offering to join him all that time ago

“No way!” Eryn said with excitement in her language as she placed her rifle down and accepted her items from him “My Kell” the Warlock spoke in Eliksni “You have my thanks”

The Kell nodded in response as he watched the Warlock put the gloves on. As Eryn clicked the last clasp closed on her right glove she felt the tingling of Arc energy flow into her arms, she immediately went to work on equipping the other glove. With both on and activated, Eryn felt Arc energy surge through her body almost like she had her connection to the Light again. 

Smiling and looking down at her reacquired gloves, Eryn wrapped her arms around Ytaskris and hugged him tightly before stepping back and grabbing her rifle. 

“So how do I use this with these?” the Warlock asked

Ytaskris walked behind the warlock and grabbed her hands “Hold the rifle like this and you will be able to channel the energy from your gloves through your weapon”

Eryn smiled and nodded as she felt the connection and the energy flow through the gun “Okay” she said before holstering her rifle and turning around to look up at the Kell

“I really don’t want to leave” Eryn spoke as she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes

“Baroness” Ytaskris said quietly “Remember what must be done.”

Eryn nodded and slipped her helmet on before turning to leave. On her walk through the caverns the Warlock held her Ghost’s shell in her hands, staring into its darkened eye. Leaving the lair, Eryn saw Mithrax waiting under a skiff he spoke as she approached 

“You are late” he said as she came within earshot 

“Fuck you” she said uncharacteristically

The Captain laughed “Not one for waking early I see”

“You could say that” Eryn stood under the skiff with Mithrax “Are the rest of the Eliksni on board already?”

Mithrax nodded as they were both lifted into the ship. “Do you know how to fly?” he asked as the two made their way to the front of the ship

“I’ve co-piloted one of these things with Ytas- my Kell” Eryn said as she sat down and removed her helmet “So looks like you are going to be flying”

Mithrax sat in the seat “Hmph. I will try my best not to crash”

Eryn looked over at the Captain who laughed as he saw the Warlock’s facial expression

“I am a skilled pilot, you should not worry. I will get us to your Tower undetected. You will do what you need to do and you will meet back with us” Mithrax shifted some levers and flipped switches “We will wait 12 of your Earth’s hours before leaving, if you are not back will we return to your Kell with news of your defection and we will hunt you down”

Eryn didn’t like the way Mithrax spoke to her “Excuse me?” she spoke holding back anger “I am Baroness of this House, this is my skiff and these are my Eliksni, don’t you fucking dare question my loyalty. Hell you’re lucky I even agreed to help you after you tried to kill me.”

Mithrax sat quietly for a moment “Ytaskris picked a strong mate” he laughed to himself 

Eryn felt her cheeks darken with embarrassment

“Is that all that was in you Baroness?” Mithrax continued as the skiff broke orbit “I do not mean to upset you. I wanted to make sure you were alert, though I am not part of your house I respect your strength and I owe you my life”

Eryn rolled her eyes and got comfortable in her chair and didn’t respond

“Though” Mithrax continued “If we were to battle again I would win”

Eryn smirked and looked over at the Captain “Keep dreaming”

Mithrax sat back in his chair and relaxed “When we get back to Venus let us settle this then”

“Do you know how many Eliksni have challenged me? None of them have won”

“I will be the first. Claiming victory over you in front of your mate.”

Eryn covered her face with embarrassment “Ugh. Shut up” she said in her language 

Mithrax replied in her language “Yes Baroness”

The two continued to talk and become friendly towards one another over their trip to Earth, learning more about each other as they flew through space. The conversations helped distract Eryn from the upcoming reunion with a life she hadn’t been a part of in months, being a Guardian again.


	9. Home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eryn makes her return to the Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s been a bit of editing to this chapter due to some poorly written NSFW scenes.

“Only 10 hours from Earth” Eryn spoke in Eliksni as she fiddled with her Ghost. 

Eryn knew that the Vanguard wouldn’t approve of her newfound partners but she didn’t care, she could imagine the looks on their faces as she flew into a the city in ship ID’d as Fallen, wearing the colors of the ‘enemy’. The more the Warlock thought about it the crazier it seemed, going back to a place she used to call home with a new perspective. Spending months on Venus with Ytaskris and flying back to Earth with Mithrax, an Eliksni who harbored no ill will towards the Guardians and didn’t go on raving about “the Great Machine” he wasn’t after the city or the Traveler, he was after something else but Eryn didn’t know what it was yet. The Warlock didn’t have the energy to think too hard on the subject, she looked over at Mithrax and spoke 

“Do you mind if I sleep? Nerves are getting to me and I want to be rested when we arrive” 

Mithrax looked over at the Warlock and responded with a gesture of approval or what she thought was approval. Either way the Warlock shifted in her seat, closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep  
______  
Eryn wakes up, back in her apartment in the Tower “This can’t be right..” she spoke aloud before letting silence fill the room.

The Warlock rolled out of bed and stood stretching the last bit of sleep out of her. Eryn couldn’t help but notice herself in the mirror and took a step closer to examine her body, which was only covered by the typical Guardian undersuit slightly modified into a bra of some kind as well as small waist shorts. Eryn ran her hand down her very well defined body as she studied herself in the mirror. The tight bindings on her chest did the Warlock no favors and she was thankful for it, not wanting unwanted attention from perverted Guardians and civilians alike. Eryn stood and examined the various scars she had acquired over the years. As she continued to trace her hand down her body, outlining every scar, she stopped, resting her fingertips on a scar located on her left hip. The Warlock thought back to the moment she got that scar.  
__________________  
Eryn sighed and continued to walk through her apartment to as she felt the floor begin to shake 

“What the hell?” she thought as it felt as though gravity itself shifted

As Eryn fell onto the floor she called out to her companion “What’s going on Ghost?”

The Warlock closed her eyes to take a breath and when she opened them there was a familiar dark-skinned human woman with light-blue dyed hair as wild as Arc Light itself, with a slight southern accent the woman spoke “What’re ya doin’ on the floor Missy?” 

Eryn recalled the name of this woman, this Hunter. “Why are you in my house Pallous? Did you stalk me after the patrols earlier?” 

Pallous smirked as she settled herself down and sat on Eryn’s lap “Honey, you mean our house” 

Before the Warlock could form a response Pallous leaned down and placed a kiss on Eryn’s lips. As the two women continued their kiss Eryn felt a jolt as gravity shifted once more, hard enough to slam the Warlock into the wall.  
_______________  
Eryn was abruptly pulled from her sleep, still aboard the Eliksni vessel 

“What’s going on Mithrax? Who taught you to fly?” the Warlock groaned as she shook off the weirdness of the dream she just had. 

Mithrax spoke slightly annoyed “Things do not seem right around this place, I brought us low through the mountains to mask our approach” 

Eryn nodded and sat up, the pair sat in silence until they broke the cloud cover over the mountains north of the City. With her excitement building up, Eryn couldn’t resist a peek at the Traveler, the Tower, her home. What the Warlock didn’t expect is to see the Tower in ruins with the Traveler in some sort of containment field 

“By Traveler’s Light no...” the Warlock trailed off into silence before quietly directing Mithrax to a landing zone.  
______________  
“No... No... No...” Eryn’s thoughts raced as the ran, rifle in hand, through what used to be the Cafeteria for the residents of this wing of the Tower, it was now a ruined battlefield with tables flipped over to act as makeshift cover. There were bodies littered throughout the area, both Cabal and Guardian. “Dead Guardians..” Eryn thought as she ran towards where she lived “By Travelers Light does that mean..” the Warlock arrived at the door of her apartment and quickly typed in the code to open the door and went inside. Eryn stood in her kitchen and looked around, the place looked just the way she left it. She explored her home, it felt alien to her, like it belonged to someone else. 

The Warlock walked slowly through her bedroom wanting nothing more but to fall into bed and awake from this nightmare. Eryn snapped her mind back to focus on what she’d come here for. Eryn went into her Kitchen and grabbed food and water, as much as she could fit into her satchel. The Warlock went quickly but with care to make sure everything was secure as she made her way towards the door to leave she stopped and rushed back to the bedroom and threw open the wardrobe. Grabbing a backpack the Warlock threw a robe and a pair of boots in as well as a few more personal articles of clothing before slinging it over her shoulder and running out of the door. 

Leaving her apartment and instinctively closing the door behind her, Eryn made her way towards the Plaza. Running through the halls made her sick, seeing all of the dead Guardians, Ghosts, Cabal, and civilians littering the floor turned Eryn’s stomach. With tears flowing freely from the Warlock continued running until she made it to the Plaza. 

“No no no no no!” she yelled as she saw the Vault destroyed and the tunnel to the Hall of the Vanguard collapsed

Falling to her knees, Eryn removed her helmet, dropped her weapon and sat there in silence as dusk quickly to the darkness of night. Hours passed, her sorrow turned to anger the more time she spent dwelling on the situation. The Warlock’s thoughts were interrupted as she heard heavy footsteps echoing from the hall behind her. Unmoving, Eryn listened as the footsteps approached closer, as she heard what was undoubtedly two Cabal soldiers yell a command at her as they drew their weapons. 

The Warlock took a deep breath and raised her hands away from her rifle allowing the two Cabal to move closer. Sighing deeply Eryn closed her eyes as she felt the heat of a slug rifle on the back of her head. Before the Cabal soldier could fire, the other one who was watching the execution spoke, distracting the one holding the gun for just a moment, a moment was all Eryn needed as she turned as swiftly as she could slamming into the alien knocking it off balance. Closing her fist, Eryn felt arc energy surge through her veins, she continued and followed up with a punch to the Cabal’s helmet, which to her surprise went straight through. Keeping her focus, the Warlock jumped over to the other soldier and began hammering the alien with repeated strikes to its head until it fell to the floor. 

As her the arc energy and adrenaline slowly left her system she noticed a string of Ghosts hanging at the Cabal’s belt. Filling with rage once more Eryn began smashing her fists through the armor over and over again as she screamed. The Warlock continued swinging until her gloves were sparking and covered in blood. A mixture of sweat and blood covered her face as she stood, grabbing the string of Ghosts in one hand and her helmet in the other Eryn walked back towards where Mithrax and her Eliksni were waiting. 

As she rounded the corner Mithrax greeted her without looking up “Back so soon Baroness did-” he paused as he looked up and saw her

Eryn shot Mithrax a glare that sent a chill down his spine “Let’s go” she said quietly in her language as she stood under the ship “I’ve had enough of this place”  
———  
Hours after leaving Earth, Eryn sat silently next to Mithrax as the Eliksni continued to pilot the ship. The Warlock hadn’t said much since getting back into the skiff, the only emotion she could feel was sadness as tears flowed from her eyes for hours. During that time she looked over each of the dead Ghosts and unlinked each of them from the string they were on. Eryn carefully cleaned each of them before putting them into her pockets on the inside of her robes. 

Once the Ghosts were situated, Eryn wiped the dried alien blood from her face as best as she could before slipping her gloves off and inspecting her hands, they were heavily bruised and scarred. Eryn took a moment to look herself over, she could see that her entire upper body was soaked in Cabal blood, sighing she worked on unfastening her robes. It to Eryn standing up to be able to get them off, standing in just her undergarments the Warlock looked over to Mithrax who was inspecting her

Eryn glared at him and rolled her eyes and tossed her armor in a pile to the side of her chair next to her backpack. As she sat down the Warlock leaned back until she was comfortable. There were no more tears at this point but the Warlock carried a deep sadness in her eyes as she held onto her Ghost. The Awoken sighed and sat her Ghost next to her and began looking around the seat

Mithrax took notice “Need something Baroness?” the Captain said as he looked over to her

“I need to sleep. Are there any Ether canisters here?” Eryn replied as she continued to search 

Mithrax tossed the Warlock a canister of the substance “Be careful Baroness, I need you functional when we arrive at our destination. I know what that does to your people”

Eryn opened the canister and drank until it was empty. Eryn felt her head spin as she sat comfortably in her seat. Closing her eyes she promptly loss consciousness


End file.
